Antennas emitting or receiving telecommunication signals are basic units of a mobile communication device. As the size of such devices continues to shrink, antennas are frequently incorporated into the cases of such devices and various methods to produce thinner cases are developed to meet this demand. For example, antenna can be manufactured with a flexible printed circuit board or a die-cut metal foil piece, which is then inject-molded with resin to form a phone case. Compared to a metal case of the same strength, a resin case is much thicker than a metal case.
Generally, an antenna must be of a certain operating length in order to function adequately. As the size of electronic devices continue to shrink, antennas are getting shorter than the optimal operating length, leading to the continuance of dropped phone calls.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved ways of incorporating antennas into the case of an electronic device, wherein the case is thin enough and strong enough to meet market requirements, yet provides adequate antenna operating length for proper operation.